Chou↑Genki Show☆Idol ch@ng!
is a song performed by Arisa Matsuda that first appeared on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THEATER PERFORMANCE 09. The song is written and arranged by Bugbear, and composed by Youhei Matsui. Game Information THEATER DAYS Videos THEATER DAYS MV= Audio Lyrics |-| Rōmaji= WAKE UP! Ikimasu yo! AIDORU WAY NON STOP! Itsudatte GOING MY WAY PASSHON MAX desu! Sore jaa ne… A・R・I・S・A! CALL MY NAME! "Docchi mo kocchi mo AIDORU darake no SUTEEJI saikou!" DANG! DANG! Sono ki ni natte kichau? "Nantettatte KIRAKIRA shinakucha POOZU o kimechae!" BANG! BANG! RIMITTO furikitte "MILLION" neratte ikimasu! Isse~no! Minasan issho ni! Choujou genki Show AIDORU ch@ng! Kiseki no tamamono desu! Choujou made ichi ni no JUMP! Tondecchatte hoshi ni naritai Choujou genki Show AIDORU ch@ng! Sekai no kirameki desu! Choujoukigen saikou no LIVE! Issho ni kanaemasho~! MOTTO! Sore ga mottoo! FAITO! Atsuku natte kichaimasu! KITTO! Zettai ni ittou!! FAITO! Honto ganbacchaimasu! Kenkyuu o kasanechao, sou! AIDORU WAY okubukain desu!! KOORU & RESUPONSU itte miyokka? KOORU & RESUPONSU itte miyo, NE "A-R-I-S-A!" (A-R-I-S-A!) DANG! DANG! Ureshiku natte kichau! "A-R-I-S-A!" (A-R-I-S-A!) BANG! BANG! RIMITTO furikitte "MILLION" neratte ikimasu! Isse~no! Mokkai issho ni! Choujou genki Show AIDORU ch@ng! Minna ga ichiban desu! Isshoukenmei zenryoku JUMP! Utagoe hoshi ni todokasou Choujou genki Show AIDORU ch@ng! Egao ga gohoubi desu! Choujounetsukyuu HAI TENSHON! Ki-shou-ten-ketsu, zenbu KURAIMAKKUSU! Zutto! Koko de zutto! Hashaidetai yo (Mada mada mada!!) LET'S GO! Yume no DANCE FLOOR! Odori tsuzukemasho~! (SHOW TIME!) Choujou genki Show AIDORU ch@ng! Kiseki no tamamono desu! Choujou made seeno de JUMP Tondecchatte hoshi ni naritai Choujou genki Show AIDORU ch@ng! Sekai no kirameki desu! ONE TWO THREE FOUR Saa, HIGH-FIVE! Issho ni kanaemasho~! MOTTO! Motto motto! FAITO! Atsukunacchaimashou! KITTO! SENSEESHON!! Sou desu, sore ga AIDORU-chan desu! Romaji, Kanji, Translation Source: Project IMAS |-| Kanji= WAKE UP! 行きますよ! アイドル道 (WAY) NON STOP! いつだってGOING MY WAY パッションMAXです! それじゃあね… A・R・I・S・A! CALL MY NAME! 「どっちもこっちもアイドルだらけのステージ最高!」 DANG! DANG! その気になってきちゃう? 「なんてったってキラキラしなくちゃ ポーズを決めちゃえ!」 BANG! BANG! リミット振り切って 『MILLION』狙っていきます! いっせ〜の! みなさん一緒に! チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng! キセキの賜物です! 頂上まで1・2のJUMP! 飛んでっちゃって☆になりたい♪ チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng! 世界のキラメキです! 超上機嫌最高のLIVE! 一緒に叶えましょ〜! MOTTO! それがモットー! ファイト! アツくなってきちゃいマス! KITTO! 絶対に一等!! ファイト! ホントがんばっちゃいマス! 研究を重ねチャオ、そう! アイドル道 (WAY)　奥深いんです!! コール&レスポンスいってみよっか? コール&レスポンスいってみよっ、ネッ 「A・R・I・S・A!」(A・R・I・S・A!) DANG! DANG! 嬉しくなってきちゃう! 「A・R・I・S・A!」(A・R・I・S・A!) BANG! BANG! リミット振り切って 『MILLION』狙っていきます! いっせ〜の! もっかい一緒に! チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng! みんなが一番です! 1笑ケンメイ全力JUMP! 歌声☆に届かそう♪ チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng! 笑顔がご褒美です! 超情熱級ハイテンション! 起・承・転・結、全部クライマックス! ズット! ここでズット! はしゃいでたいよ(マダマダマダ!!) LET'S GO! 夢のDANCE FLOOR! 踊りつづけましょ〜!(SHOW TIME!) チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng! キセキの賜物です! 頂上までせーのでJUMP 飛んでっちゃって☆になりたい♪ チョー↑元気Show☆アイドルch@ng! 世界のキラメキです! ONE TWO THREE FOUR さぁ、HIGH-FIVE!一緒に叶えましょ〜! MOTTO! もっとモット! ファイト! アツくなっちゃいましょう! KITTO! センセーション!! そうです、それがアイドルちゃんです! |-| English= Wake up! Let's go! Idol WAY! Non stop! Always GOING MY WAY! MAX passion! And then... A-r-i-s-a! Call my name! "A stage filled with idols here and there is the best!" Little by little! I start to feel I'm one "No matter what, I gotta shine! Gotta strike a pose!" One after another! Ignore the limits I'm aiming for "MILLION"! One, two, go! Everyone, together now! Super energy show☆idol ch@ng! A gift of a miracle! Towards to the top, 1, 2, jump! I want to be gone and become a star♪ Super energy show☆idol ch@ng! The shine of the world! The best LIVE in the very best of spirits! Let's make it happen together~! More! That's the motto! Fight on! I'm getting so pumped! No doubt! I'll get No. 1!! Fight on! I'll do my best! I'm doing lots of research, yeah! The idol way is deep! Wanna try a call & response? Let's do a call & response! "A-r-i-s-a!" (A-r-i-s-a!) I'm getting happier and happier! "A-r-i-s-a!" (A-r-i-s-a!) One after another! Ignore the limits I'm aiming for "MILLION"! One, two, go! Once again, together! Super energy show☆idol ch@ng! Everyone's the best! I jump the highest hard with a smile! Let's make my singing voice reach stars♪ Super energy show☆idol ch@ng! Your smiles are my reward! Super passionate and extreme exitement! Beginning to finish, everything is the climax! Forever! Here, forever! I want to be pumped (There's still much more to do!!) LET'S GO! Our dreams' DANCE FLOOR! Let's continue to dance~! (SHOW TIME!) Super energy show☆idol ch@ng! A gift of a miracle! Towards the top, ready, set, jump! I want to be gone and become a star♪ Super energy show☆idol ch@ng! The shine of the world! ONE TWO THREE FOUR Come on, HIGH-FIVE! Let's make it happen together~! More! More and more! Fight on! Let's get all excited! No doubt! Sensations are created!! Yes, that is idols! Appearances and Recordings Appearances Games= *'THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! THEATER DAYS' | Clear Main Commu #24 Recordings *'THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 09' References and Notes Category:Discography:MILLION LIVE! Category:Songs Category:MILLION LIVE! Category:Lyricist:Bugbear Category:Arranger:Bugbear Category:Composer:Youhei Matsui